Stupid Zac Efron
by s.Two
Summary: It's date night; and it's Gabriella's turn to choose a movie. Where in Troy is made to sit through High School Musical, Gabriella gushes over Zac Efron and Troy is jealous.


I have yet to finish writing the next chapter to 'Forbidden', but I needed a break from all the sad angst and decided to write some fun. This idea just popped into my head while I was staring at my laptop trying to finish writing my essay…so in a way I was quite productive… (:

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the HSM characters, they belong to Disney. If I did…we'd see Troy and Gabriella kiss MORE than two times in the three movies, and Troy would be shirtless for the entire movie.

* * *

_**Stupid Zac Efron**_

_Chapter 1: Date Night_

_

* * *

  
_

"No, no way!"

"Come on…please?"

"No. I am _not_ watching that Gabs, no way in _hell_ am I going to watch that!"

"But you said I could pick anything I wanted to watch!"

"Yea but that was before I knew you were going to pick that."

"Please Troy its date night, and it's _my_ turn to pick the movie."

"Gabriella, _no_."

"But I heard the lead is really cute! Zac Efron; please Troy!"

"That's it, we're definitely not watching this, _nothing_ on this EARTH will get me to watch this."

**-15 minutes later-**

"Shh it's starting!"

"I'm not talking." Troy Bolton sighed as he slumped into the coach in defeat; the television screen playing the beginning of the movie. He had to suppress a groan when the famous Disney castle filled the screen with the ever present tune of 'happiness'.

"_Happiest place on earth,"_ he thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes as discreetly as possible should his girlfriend catch him in the act. It was Friday night, and Gabriella's mom was out for the night. Per usual, Friday night was their date night, and rather than going out (like last Friday) they had settled in at Gabriella's house and decided to pop a flick into the TV and snuggle together in the dark.

At least…it had been a good idea until Gabriella had made her movie choice.

Every other Friday date night, they would both get the chance to pick a movie to watch together. Troy could now say in all honesty he had seen every single chick flick known to man; _The Notebook, Titanic, The Lakehouse, A Walk to Remember_, hell he even watched _Romeo & Juliet_—original version AND Leonardo DiCaprio's version, as if he enjoyed watching his girlfriend drool over the alleged heartthrob throughout the entire two hours of watching him woo Clair Danes in Shakespearean—you name it, he probably watched it. Granted his girlfriend of two years, Gabriella Montez was not unfair, and just two weeks ago, had sat through Troy's choice for that week.

"_Maybe this is punishment, yes this _must_ be punishment for the movie I made her watch,"_ Troy thought to himself. Troy had decided, two Fridays ago, that they would watch a horror film, and so, when Gabriella had showed up at his house, he had _The Ring_ in the DVD player; the play button at attention, ready to start the horror film. Gabriella had only been able to sit through the first fifteen minutes of the film, before she had begun clutching Troy's arm and burying her face in his shoulder when the television in the movie gone blank, with only a well in the middle of the screen.

That night, after the movie and Gabriella had gone home, Troy's phone had ringed at 3AM in the morning from a call from Gabriella. Troy had to drive from his house to her house, because Gabriella was convinced her TV had turned on by itself, and she would get the phone call at any minute.

So horror films were now crossed off his list of movies to watch with his girlfriend.

Two nights ago, Gabriella had called him, telling him that her mom would be out for the night, and that she had picked out a movie for them to watch on Friday. The moment Troy walked into her house, he was trapped.

"I can't believe I'm watching this…" he mumbled to himself,

"Shh, _High School Musical_ is a great movie!" Gabriella hissed under her breath as the title sequence began with a ski resort as a background,

"_High School Musical_? Could they think of a less original name? I mean, the movie is about a high school musical, and they call it _High School Musical_, that's just stupid." Troy mumbled, crossing his arms. He sneaked several peeks at the screen, where the actors' names scrolled through the screen as the scene changed into that of an indoor gym. A young boy was practicing basketball was his dad.

"_This is oddly déjà vu…"_ Troy thought to himself as he continued to watch. They watched the male lead, who was also named Troy, try to avoid going to the 'young adults' new year's party, and failed miserably at the stern glare of the TV mother. Troy couldn't help but wince at the cliché as both the TV Troy and the female lead (coincidentally named Gabriella) were forced on stage for karaoke. Then the song played.

"Oh, sing with me!" Gabriella giggled, looking up at him; Troy looked down, frowning,

"I'm watching this, isn't this enough?" he whined, Gabriella pouted, her brown eyes begging and pleading at him silently and Troy felt his resolve disappear once more,

"_Damn puppy dog face, it got me to watch this and now it's going to get me to sing,_" Troy groaned, "But there are no lyrics!" Troy said triumphantly, pointing to the screen, he grinned down smugly at his girlfriend's frowning face, "sorry babe,"

"No problem," she said perkily—too fast for his liking. Gabriella snatched the remote, and found the button she was looking for, and no sooner had she found out, the song lyrics appeared on the screen,

"Sing along…" Troy groaned, _"Curse the man who invented subtitles,"_

_**It's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart,**_

_**The start of something new.**_

"_**Troy,"**_

"_**Gabriella,"**_

"Someone save me," Troy groaned quietly. The New Years scene ended quickly with a snapped picture of both characters on a cell phone and fireworks, and then quickly gave way to a new location; West High.

"Is it just me…or is this a bit odd?" Troy mumbled after a few minutes, Gabriella, completely absorbed in the movie, spared him a glance,

"What do you mean?" she asked absently, toying with his palm.

"The first few scenes; they were almost exactly like the way you and I met, except, of course _I_ was smart enough to get your area code," Troy added with a smug little smile _"Take that Zac Efron"_

"Well it can't be all the same," the Gabriella he knew and loved was resurfacing as he practically _heard_ the wheels in her mind click, "maybe it's just coincidence?"

"Right, like it was coincidence that the characters have our names, and all of our friends name, and that the school just so happens to be similar to ours,"

"Troy don't be ridiculous, who would want to make a movie about _us_? Let alone something that's become so successful,"

"I could think of a few people,"

"Shh, Zac Efron's coming back—Troy give me that remote!"

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**I don't—"**_

"—_**Believe it,"**_

"_**Oh me—"**_

"_**Either!"**_

"Me either," Troy mumbled, he took a glance down at Gabriella, who was completely engrossed with the movie. He watched the TV Troy and TV Gabriella talk for a bit, they met ice queen Sharpay, and then they were in the gym.

"Oh Zac Efron plays basketball!" Gabriella squealed softly, clapping her hands,

"So do I," Troy said dryly. Gabriella looked up a smile on her face,

"Aw you're jealous," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Who in the world sings in the middle of basketball practice? That's not even practice!" Troy exclaimed. He mentally berated himself for finding the tune catchy and later next week he'd groan when he realized his mind kept replaying _Get'cha head in the game_ during his own basketball practice. The more he watched the more he realized that the movie replicated his own experiences.

"_He's going to look at the musical signup sheets…now."_ Troy mentally timed the movie; and lo and behold, Zac Efron snuck up to the sign up board, taking a glance at the sheet before leaving.

"Ok this is seriously weird," Troy said aloud, Gabriella looked up at him, this time an annoyed expression was present on her face,

"Troy please, I want to watch this, please watch this with me _without_ talking every 5 minutes,"

"No I swear this is exactly like our first year together—ok look, they're at detention right?" Troy pointed at the TV where Zac Efron and the TV Gabriella were painting drama sets, "It's just like our detention,"

"Troy that proves nothing," Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"Remember half way through the detention, my dad walked in?" Troy asked testily,

"Of course, he was so mad. He dragged you and Chad back to practice," Gabriella giggled,

"Right now watch," Troy directed her attention to the screen,

"_**Where's my team Darbus? What the heck are those two doing in a tree?"**_

"_**It's called crime and punishment, Bolton. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul."**_

"_**Can we have a talk, please? And you two, in the gym…now."**_

"See!" Troy cried triumphantly. Gabriella paused, this was oddly familiar, although she did remember Jack Bolton and Mrs. Darbus hadn't had the 'talk' they had wanted; rather they had a screaming match worthy of Mrs. Darbus's 'chapel of the arts' or Jack Bolton's 'holy gym'.

"Ok fine, it is sort of familiar, but who would sell our stories to make a movie? Don't you think we'd be notified?" Gabriella asked logically. Troy frowned, his girlfriend had a point. "Please, can we just watch this movie?"

"Because Zac Efron's on again?" Troy raised his eyebrow,

"No because I rented it and I want us to watch it," Gabriella said, there was a moment of silence where the two battled it out with their connected eyes before Gabriella sighed, "Ok fine because Zac Efron is on too,"

"Gabs he's on _every_ scene!"

"Exactly, so stop talking."

-

-

"_**I've always been for the team; she's just someone I met. Alright the singing this is nothing, probably just a way to keep my nerves down; I don't know, it means nothing to me. You're my guys, and this is our team. Gabriella is not important; I'll forget about her, I'll forget the audition and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now?"**_

"You're mean," Gabriella whispered as they watched the dramatic scene,

"I did not say that," Troy protested, "Zac Efron is totally blowing this out of proportion!"

"SH!"

"Stop shushing me for Zac Efron!"

"Sh, aw this is so sad…poor Gabriella."

"You just referred to yourself,"

"SH!"

"_**This could be the start, of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. Oh…  
But now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something…new.  
It's a duet…"**_

"Aw…this is so romantic!" Gabriella gushed, clutching Troy's arm, her head resting neatly on the crook between his shoulder and neck,

"I'm way more romantic than Zac Efron is!" Troy declared strongly,

"Aw I want them to kiss!"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Troy frowned. Gabriella glanced up at him, a placating smile on her face,

"Of course you are," she said reassuringly. Troy frowned. Movie be damned, he wasn't going to lose to stupid Zac Efron! His pride at stake, Troy grabbed Gabriella by the arm. Before she could utter a word from her shocked face, Troy crashed his lips against hers; almost immediately working them against the soft lips of his girlfriend.

Gabriella let out something between squeak and a gasp at the unwarranted attack from her boyfriend. But that was half a second ago before she succumbed to the persuasive lips of Troy Bolton, wrapping her arms around his neck bringing them closer. Troy paused for a second, grinning into the kiss. Gabriella pulled him down, lying down on the couch with him on top of her as they battled for dominance. The movie continued to play behind them, as _Bop To the Top_ accompanied their impromptu make out session. Troy ran his hands gently up and down Gabriella's waist, and then suddenly poked her, causing her to squeak in the middle of their kiss, effectively breaking their lip lock,

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped, her face flushed and lips kiss bruised; Troy smirked down at her,

"That's my name; did you think I was Zac Efron?" he teased,

"Would be nice" Gabriella teased back. Troy had frowned for a second before an evil plan formed in his mind. Without a moments warning, Troy's fingers tackled her waist, sending her shrieking in surprise as his fingers attacked her curves, her ticklish nerves on fire as she cried and laughed; begging for her boyfriend to let her go,

"No stop—T-Troy stop!" Gabriella cried, tears forming in the corner of her eyes,

"Say it," Troy demanded,

"Say what?" Gabriella's voice was hoarse and breathless from her shrieking and laughing,

"I'm better than Zac Efron,"

"Who?" Another squeak from a merciless attack from Troy's finger, "Alright, you're better than Zac Efron."

"I'm more romantic than Zac Efron,"

"You're more romantic than Zac Efron,"

"And I can totally whoop his Hollywood ass in basketball,"

"And you can totally whoop his Hollywood as in basketball,"

"Wow did Gabriella Montez just swear?" Troy quirked an eyebrow, a smile on his face. Gabriella giggled, looking up at him, she quickly moved up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips,

"You're also jealous of Zac Efron," she declared as she pushed him off of her, fixing her hair with a big smile on her face. Troy rolled his eyes,

"Lies," By the time they had fixed themselves, and resumed their cuddling position, the movie had nearly reached the end, with the cast singing their final song in one big party at the gym. No sooner had it ended the credits began to roll,

"Thank god it's over," Troy sighed,

"We're watching it again," Gabriella said determinedly, Troy gapped at her, "You distracted me! I missed their final call backs and everything!"

"It was a good distraction though, wasn't it?" Troy grinned. Gabriella chose not to dignify his question with an answer as her eyes scrolled the credits,

"Uh Troy?" Gabriella said after a moment, Troy looked at her, having just taken her hand in his moments before and was now occupying himself with fiddling with her fingers. Gabriella grabbed the remote, and paused the credits, "Look at the second name under executive producer, tell me I'm not seeing things."

Troy squinted at the TV, finding the name Gabriella had seen and froze. Under executive producer was a name neither of them would ever misread: _Sharpay Ashley Evans_.

"Sharpay?" Troy said, Gabriella nodded, "I knew it! I told you this was too similar to be a coincidence!" Gabriella's cell phone rang, interrupting Troy's victory dance; Gabriella took one look at the caller ID and giggled, showing Sharpay's picture on her phone as the incoming caller.

Gabriella pressed the speaker button, and held her phone flat on her palm, "Hello?"

"_Hey, how's date night going?"_

"Not bad, um Troy and I just finished a movie," Gabriella answered vaguely, she pulled her hand away when Troy wanted to grab the phone from her,

"_Nice, which movie? Did you make poor Troy watch_ Titanic_ again?"_

"No I didn't, and it's my favourite movie!" Gabriella defended, "No we rented a Disney movie tonight,"

"_Oh?"_

"Yea, _High School Musical_, ever heard of it? Troy butted in. Sharpay paused on the other line,

"_Yea, it was really popular; was it good?"_

"It was so good, I could practically relate to it," Troy said, Sharpay was silent again, "And you know what was even more funny?"

"_What?"_

"Someone named Sharpay Ashley Evans was the executive producer, how funny is that?" Troy laughed sarcastically, "I mean the movie was like it was copied off of mine and Gabriella's life, and then someone with your name is the executive producer!"

"_Yea…that's hilarious…ha-ha…"_

"What the hell were you thinking—selling our lives to Disney?" Troy burst out, clearly wanting an answer. Gabriella gave him a warning glare,

"What we mean is…why wouldn't we have known about it?"

"_Well, it was a good story line and I knew you two would never approve,"_

"Don't you get paid for these kind of stuff?" Troy asked, "Wait…didn't you just buy that…Lewis Vitton bag or something like that?"

"_Louis Vuitton! Don't slander that name!"_ Sharpay cried in horror,

"They _did_ pay you!" Troy gasped, there was a pause on the other line,

"_You'll get your share tomorrow,"_ and the line went dead. Gabriella giggled at Troy's scandalous and horrified look.

"Don't look so horrified," Gabriella smiled, "At least Zac Efron played you."

That comment alone spurred Troy to give another impromptu performance of how he was better than the rising male star that portrayed his movie counterpart. By the end of the night, when Troy left Gabriella's house, it was quite clear in both minds which 'Troy' was the best.

"_Take that…stupid Zac Efron."_ Troy thought smugly.

* * *

The moment Troy's car pulled out of the drive way, Gabriella sped dialled Sharpay's number one more,

"_So, so, did it work?"_

"It worked perfectly," Gabriella giggled,

"_See I told you that movie would be exactly what you needed to prove that Troy does get jealous! It's Zac Efron, how can you _not_ be jealous of that?"_

"I know, and I owe you," Gabriella giggled, "By the way… you were kidding when you said you gave the story…right?" Again there was a pause,

"_Again you'll get your share tomorrow,"_

"Sharpay!!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a pointless fun little one-shot. I thought it'd be cute if Troy and Gabriella watched HSM together…the Sharpay bit was just a twist. I'll get back to writing Forbidden now. Review!**


End file.
